In today's commerce, merchants often utilize an array of different electronic devices, including point-of-sale (POS) devices, to engage in transactions with customers. For instance, at a restaurant, a merchant can use multiple POS devices to conduct transactions with customers. While conducting the transactions, the POS devices can send and receive data with another in order to for the POS devices to stay updated with each transaction. The data can include information about customer orders. For instance, the data can indicate items ordered by the customers during the transactions with the merchant. The merchant can then use the POS devices to process each of the transactions.